


Kintsukuroi

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Korekiyo Shinguuji, Other, Post-Canon, Purple prose junk, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Kintsukuroi— (n.) (v. phr.) “to repair with gold”; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [molecules of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074514) by [platonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics). 



There is a city standing tall at the far edge of the universe itself where lovers kiss and hold hands with each other under the dreary moonlight, a city where friends pick roses and get pricked by thorns only for them to realize the rose bush is dead, a city where survivors do what they do best.

Korekiyo does not thrive in this city. They feel like a weed at the best of times, an unwanted burden or an upsetting thing that ruins otherwise perfect scenery. People on the streets will look, whisper, point. It scares Himiko sometimes, frightened both for herself and for them. Some days, though, no one whispers, or points, or even looks. These are Himiko’s favorite days, and Korekiyo won't pretend they aren't theirs either.

“I wonder how long I can walk for until I get tired,” Himiko says one day. No one has looked, or whispered, or anything at all yet. Korekiyo watches her carefully. She's playing with a block, tossing it back and forth in her hands. A piece from the set of humble wooden children’s toys Himiko had gotten from the store many moons ago as a young child and kept in her family home. It was one of the few things she'd taken with her when she moved into their shared apartment. She kept one solitary block in her coat pocket, to fidget with and occupy herself. Korekiyo and her had toyed with the idea of carving things into each of the six sides.

“Looking to tour the city sometime soon, then?”

She shrugs half-heartedly and sits down on a bench. Korekiyo is somewhat startled to realize they have already arrived at the park, “Might as well.”

Korekiyo sits next to her on the small bench, grabs her hand and squeezes it tight, tighter, tighter. She's looking off into the distance, into nowhere, like she can see forever.

“It's hard sometimes, in my head,” Himiko says. They understand perfectly what she means, if only in abstract thoughts. Those are the best form of communication and understanding.

“There's a way out of your head,” they say, “there’s always is a way out.”

“Can you help me?”

They nod. “I can help you.” They're not certain about that, don't know if it's true, but they feel a surge of confidence and they want it to be true so, so badly.

Himiko leans against Kiyo’s side, buries her face into their hair, and inhales slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> HimiKiyo is a good ship you guys are just mean. Also platonics is a god tier author and reading their stuff hurts me on both a physical and emotional level, which is exactly what I want in my fiction.
> 
> Come Join My Personal AO3 Discord Server! https://discord.gg/pmYmfpD


End file.
